Frustasi
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Sebuah rasa frustasi yang bersemayan dalam gelapnya hati dan jiwa.


Pernahkah kau melihat ketidak adilan? Di saat seharusnya semua dipukul rata, tapi yang dinyatakan fakta adalah timbangan tak horizontal. Di saat melihat sebuah tawa dan senyum, dirinya hanya merasakan sakit tanpa akhir tak beralasan. Orang pernah bilang, tanda orang yang bukan psikopat adalah jika melihat orang tertawa bahagia, kita akan ikut tertawa bahagia. Dia ikut tertawa bahagia, tawa semu dengan irisan hati yang menyayat. Garis bibir yang ditarik secara paksa dan tidak tahu kenapa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Raga ini mengkhianati hati.

Fang, nama yang memiliki banyak arti. Dirinya pernah belajar, nama itu memiliki arti taring. Dirinya pernah belajar, nama itu memiliki arti harum dan manis. Nama itu, nama yang selalu dipelesetkan menjadi Pang. Tapi dia tidak tahu, apa arti nama itu di dalam bahasa di planetnya. Nama itu sebuah kebanggaannya, dia sangat bangga sampai dia tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali seseorang benar-benar mengelu-elukan namanya.

Yang didengarnya bukanlah namanya sendiri, nama lain yang aneh namun dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia memang sangat berjasa akan galaksi. Tapi dirinya sendiri bertanya-tanya, apakah dia benar-benar berjasa? Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apakah dirinya berjasa untuk galaksi yang sangat luas ini?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar dalam lingkaran benak dan hati Fang. Dia kebingungan akan jawaban yang pasti. Dia mengalihkan fakta dari hal yang sebenarnya sudah dia pahami sejak awal. Dia menolak paham walau dia sadar, semuanya sangat mudah dipahami.

Baginya, ini semua hanyalah halusinasi semata.

Namun suara dalam dirinya, realisasi dari kuasanya, membantah penolakan yang Fang tepis jauh-jauh, "Semuanya ini nyata. Kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pusat cahaya. Kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi inti kegelapan galaksi yang perlahan akan dilupakan dan dihapuskan." Begitu katanya. Terngiang-ngiang dalam genderang telinganya mengalihkan fokusnya akan semua atensi sekitarnya.

"Tidak, aku bukanlah kegelapan. Aku juga bukan bayangan. Aku adalah adik dari pemberontak legendaris yang namanya sudah diakui oleh seluruh galaksi." Bantahnya, sekali lagi menampar realisasi perasaannya.

"Salah, kau bukan siapa-siapa di alam semesta ini. Kau dilupakan. Kau bukanlah sebuah ancaman besar yang membahayakan karena kau selalu disembunyikan oleh semuanya. Sebaliknya, mereka menyembunyikan sebuah fakta darimu juga. Dan sebenarnya, kenapa harus disembunyikan? Melindungi? Mencegah sesuatu? Kenapa kau juga sembunyi?"

Tidak bisa menjawab semuanya. Jelas, Fang semakin dewasa dia juga merasa semua keanehan. Menjadi pemberontak adalah salah satu opsi, mengkhianati semua yang mempercayainya dan mengikuti egonya sendiri mencari sebuah jawaban yang menurutnya nyata.

"Aku ingin diakui."

"Aku ingin dicintai."

"Aku ingin dipanggil."

"Aku ingin di sampingmu, kapten."

Maniknya tidak bisa meneteskan setitik air mata. Menangis hanya untuk mereka yang lemah, dan Fang tidak mau menjadi yang lemah. Itu yang dia pelajari. Menjadi lemah berarti mengotori nama-nama yang selama ini sudah melindunginya. Menjadi lemah berarti menjadi yang terasingkan. Menjadi lemah berarti hanya bisa mendapat pangkat paling bawah dan tidak akan dihargai.

Itu yang dia pelajari. Tapi apa yang dipelajari dihancurkan oleh sebuah fakta.

Temannya sendiri adalah sosok yang lemah. Dia menangis, tapi bisa menjadi kuat. Pangkatnya paling rendah, tapi dia yang melawan boss besar musuh. Dia lemah, tapi namanya disanjung dan dipuja, tidak mengotori nama dari mana pun. Dia lemah, dan dia bisa berdiri di samping kaptennya sendiri.

"Sekarang siapa yang lemah? Dia? Atau kau?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali mengalun begitu lancar.

"Aku."

Itu jawabannya tanpa mengucapkan lisan.

Dia sadar, semua ini menyakitkan, tapi tidak ada yang memintanya untuk mengutarakan rasa sakitnya. Tidak ada yang memaksanya untuk menangis. Yang dia dapat hanyalah sebuah teguran tegas memintanya membusungkan dada dengan tegap dan penuh kewibawaan. Yang dia dapat hanyalah sebuah perintah baku yang tidak bisa ditolak. Yang didapat hanya sebuah penerimaan tanpa bisa membantahnya layaknya robot tanpa hati.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat. Aku ingin diakui. Aku ingin diperhatikan. Aku ingin menjadi yang mengalahkan boss besar. Aku ingin bertarung di sisi kapten. Aku ingin menjadi yang terakhir berdiri. Aku ingin..."

Terhampakan.

Semuanya hanyalah pusaran tanpa ujung yang menyeretnya pada rasa sakit semu namun jelas menusuk dan meremas. Dia selalu berpikir, kapan pusaran itu akan berhenti? Kapan dirinya akan berhenti memakai topeng yang terjahit pada parasnya? Kapan dirinya bisa tertawa tanpa merasa hatinya teriris tanpa nanah darah?

Kapan semua sakit ini akan berhenti?

Semua pertanyaan dan jalan di depan yang gelap gulita, Fang tidak berani melangkah maju. Dia tidak berani juga melangkah mundur. Dia merasakan berdiri di ujung tebing dengan jurang gelap yang sangat dalam mengelilinginya.

"Aku takut... Abang, tolong aku..."

Rintihan itu tidak didengar. Dia hanya sendirian di sana dan berharap segera ditolong. Karena dia sadar, semua ini tidak akan berhenti tanpa ada uluran tangan yang bukan hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. Fang akan menunggu itu. Dalam sebuah kefrustasian dan kehancuran diri diselimuti gelapnya bayangan pekat, di mana cahaya akhirnya tidak menemukan haknya untuk menerangi.

Di tengah kegelapan itu, Fang menungggu.

.

**END**

.

A/N: Kegabutan menjelang subuh yang menginginkan angst.


End file.
